Guardians of Destiny
by animeangel404
Summary: Sequel to When Reality Isn't Destiny - Sailor Cosmos and the Senshi embark on an epic battle to protect earth. Will Usagi be able to save her friends and will Mamoru finally be able to accept his destiny? AU UsagixMamoru
1. Prologue: Guardians of Destiny

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed all of the drabbles I was able to write to hold you over until this got uploaded. The prologue is finally here! It took me a while to figure out what to do with Motoki so blame him for the delay. **

**Thank you so much to all of my readers/fans/reviewers of WRID. I hope you enjoy GoD (ha..ha..ha..) as much as I do! I will attempt to finish this up in the same year lol sorry! I have infinite love for you guys!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

**Guardians of Destiny**  
Prologue

Sailor Cosmos stood in the middle of thousands of slain bodies. Her breathing was heavy. She used the tall white staff in her hands to steady herself as she attempted to catch her breath. She felt weak. Without any more energy left within her, Usagi allowed her henshin to drop and she fell to her knees. Her body was barely accustomed to Cosmos's powers. Everything about Cosmos was raw. The raw energy and power needed to be filtered. Usagi knew without a doubt that Cosmos was able to destroy galaxy. How in the hell was she going to control such force? She focused the last of her energy to detect Eos. She was still healing but she was growing stronger. Usagi had to destroy her, if she could keep her eyes open. The girl sighed, allowing her body to fall to the ground. Her mind filled with thoughts of Mamoru before the darkness overcame her.

Ten bodies stood in Mamoru's apartment. He felt anxious. He wanted to see her. He needed to see her. His anxiety continued to build as he poured a mug of coffee. The girls were all sitting around Ami who typed furiously on her computer. He just wanted to leave. He was tired of waiting.

"Any luck, Ami?" Motoki asked, breaking the silence. The blonde sat on the floor with Minako sitting in his lap. They were inseparable since their reunion. Mamoru felt a pang of jealous watching the couple. He wanted his Usagi back.

"From what I'm reading in the Lunarian army documents, all of the planets of the Eosian galaxy have atmospheres the Lunarians could survive in. I think with our henshin we will be fine. I'm worried about you and Mamoru-san, honestly. I think as Endymion, Mamoru could possibly be ok up there. I just don't know. It seems Cosmos's presence has faded somewhat. If Usagi is on Dimension 13 without her henshin, then you should be fine. I just don't want to take the risk, Motoki." Ami explained. Sadness swept over Motoki's face.

"Well, I can't just stay here! You guys have gotten me involved. I just can't wait here." Motoki protested. Minako held his hand, rubbing his back at the same time.

"Motoki, who else is going to look after Earth while we're all away?" She asked.

"Oh don't flatter me. I don't have any cool powers. I'm useless." Motoki grumbled, lowering his head. "What if you don't come back?" He asked Minako, with sadness in his voice. Minako smiled sweetly, kissing Motoki's forehead.

"I promise I'll be back, Motoki. I need you here to watch out for bad guys, ok?" She asked. Motoki sighed before nodding in agreement.

* * *

Eight senshi stood on the top of the roof of Mamoru's high rise. For now, the dawn broke and the planet was at peace. People continued with their daily activities as if the past few days had never happened. Little did they know of the war that would continue on a planet far from their existence. Galaxies unknown roamed throughout the universe. The people of earth were always envied by the other galaxies. The earth's resounding beauty and the people's tenacity to survive through everything that happened were enough traits to make the planet so valuable. The prince of the planet stood proudly in the middle of the Milky Way's guardians. He was going to save her, _again. _Mamoru chuckled at the thought. When was Serenity not saving them? The girls joined hands, closing their eyes. Each of the senshi began to glow in their native planet's color. Gravity seemed to decrease around them as their bodies began to hover above the ground. The symbol for each guardian's planet appeared on their forehead where their golden tiaras once were. "Sailor Teleport!"

Motoki watched from the ground as a rainbow lit up the sky and disappeared. "Good luck, my friends." He whispered quietly as he turned on his heels and began his journey towards the arcade.

When Mamoru was able to open his eyes once more, he now stood on a place strangely bizarre to anything he had ever seen. The scenery could have easily been taken from a science fiction television program. The sky was surrounded by stars and distant planets. He figured they were the other abandoned Dimensions of the Eosian galaxy. The ground was solid, craters covering various parts. He saw no sign of plant life. He didn't see any different species like the animals of Earth. There was no water from what he could make out. The ground was desolate, almost begging for nourishment. He tried to imagine a great kingdom once living and thriving on the planet. The senshi around him were already scanning the area. He noticed Venus's eyes focused on the sky above her.

"Motoki's a big boy, you know." He said, taking a place beside her. The blonde only smiled slightly, nodding her head in response.

"I know. I just wish we had more time. This job never gives you enough time." The girl sighed, still smiling. Mamoru nodded in agreement, placing his hands behind his head. "I can't believe we're doing this again."

"Tell me about it. I remember seeing her walk through the doors of the arcade and thinking she was trouble. She knows how to prove a man right." Mamoru sighed.

"Yeah, but she is the kind of trouble that's worth it. Damn girl." Sailor Venus smiled with a wink.

"We may have a reading." Mercury announced, pressing her right earring stud. A blue visor glass materialized with numeric code scanning across the glass. The blue-haired senshi turned her eyes towards the north and analyzed the area in the direction. "Cosmos was definitely here. The readings from the Ginzuishou are unlike anything I have ever seen. I don't know how Usagi could have held that henshin for so long. Her body would have been physically incapable of being the vessel for such raw energy."

"She's a tougher cookie than we thought." Mars chimed in. "The power she used to kill Emathion was indescribable. The whole planet was lit up that night. I think we miscalculated how powerful Serenity could have become."

"We have to take into account that Selene gave Serenity this gift for a reason." It was now Sailor Pluto's turn to speak. Pluto was the senshi who was closest to Selene before the war. Selene entrusted her with various duties and secrets of the Lunarian kingdom. She trusted the queen blindly and knew Serenity was definitely a child of her mother.

"So what are we waiting for? We should find her before whatever else is on this forsaken planet does." Mamoru spoke up, breaking up the senshi's inner dialogue.

"He's right. We have to split up." Neptune stated in agreement. "Half of us should take the northeast than the other half will need to take the northwest."

"Are we going to choose team captains like in dodge ball?" Mamoru asked comically. Saturn giggled quietly while the other senshi glared at him.

"This is serious, Mamoru." Sailor Mars scolded. Mamoru only rolled his eyes after she turned her back.

"This is why I need Motoki." Mamoru mumbled.

* * *

Usagi slowly opened her eyes, attempting to regain full consciousness. She observed her surroundings. _Where am I now?_ The ceilings above here were covered in paintings of the Roman gods and goddesses, specifically Eos. The girl rubbed her eyes before sitting up. She was lying in a gigantic bed, larger than any bed she had ever seen on earth. The bed was surrounded by four marble columns, topped with gold hand-carved molding. She touched the golden satin sheets that covered her body. The fabric felt softer than any other she could ever remember touching. The aura of the room tapped into memories she hadn't felt in years. The smell of heavy marble covering the floors, the faded gold and white damask wallpaper adorning the wall, the tall velvet curtains surrounding the floor-to-ceiling windows; they all were remnants of the Moon Kingdom. The thought of Eos replicating her home made her nauseous. _How could she?_

Usagi pushed her sore muscles to allow her body to stand. She looked down at herself to see her clothes were completely different. She now wore a soldier uniform; similar to the one Emathion wore. The top half was brown leather corset bodice, leaving little to the imagination. Usagi cringed at the sight of her pale cleavage and midriff. The bottoms were matching brown leather shorts. Her long, lean legs were mostly uncovered until the knee high brown leather lace up boots. _Who in the hell thought this was a good idea? I look like an extra in any relevant pop star music video._ As soon as she figured things could not be any worse, the blonde realized her head felt lighter than she remembered. Originally she thought it was a side effect of her transformation but now she was realizing something was definitely missing. She looked over at both shoulders to notice something missing. Panic began to set in as the girl slowly placed her hands atop of her head._ This cannot be happening. _She rubbed the short strands of hair on her head and fought the urge to scream. Her long blonde locks were gone! The girl ignored her body's demand for rest as she ran to the windows. She rubbed away the dust from the dirty window panes and gasped at her reflection.

The anger continued to resonate as the girl ran through the corridors of the palace. The hallway seemed to never end before she found a grand staircase opening up to an abandoned ballroom. "I don't have time to climb a million fucking stairs right now!" She screamed in frustration. Her voice echoed throughout the entire palace. She felt her adrenaline shooting through the roof. If this is how Eos wanted her to lose control, she was doing a great job. Feeling defeated, the girl fell again once to her knees, allowing the built up tears to fall freely. She slammed her fist into the marble tile. "You won't win. I'm still better than you."

_"Are you, little Serenity?" _A strong, sultry voice now filled the room. _"I should have killed you in the womb if I had known you would become such a pain in the ass. I should have known better. Any child of Selene's would be a pain in the ass."_ A feminine laughter now made its way through the air, making Usagi's hair on her arms stand.

"You are bitter." Usagi growled, trying to contain her anger. "You are bitter and you will pay for your sins, you coward. Allowing your children to die for your own selfish causes. I will not rest until my blade is through your heart." The laughter took over the room once more, mocking Usagi.

_"If Ares could not kill me. What makes you think that you will?"_

"Ares wasn't rocking an unwanted pixie cut." Usagi mumbled. "Let's go. Why are you hiding?" Her voice was now louder, catching Eos's attention once more.

_"I have nine problems to take care of before I can get to you. Unless you can save them all, that is. Good luck, Princess. You will need it." _The room was once silent again and Usagi forced herself to stand. Despite her shitty haircut, she had to protect her friends. She would also need to protect Mamoru.

"Well, let the games begin." The girl smiled before erupting into a ball of light.

* * *

**And may the odds be ever in your favor! (_I just really wanted to say that. Sorry guys. Don't worry, there is no Hunger Games crossover in the fic. How epic would it be to have Peeta all camouflaged in the palace, totally responsible for Usa's haircut? /Author babble_) This *IS* a prologue since it connects the final chapter of WRID and takes us to how we end up in the middle of all of the craziness that will be Chapter 1. Now no one will be confused! Until next time, ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 1: Guardians of Destiny

**Author's Note: Hi guys! It's time for a lovely update.**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers: Mz. Hyde (I'm glad you are enjoying!), Tolazytologin (I'm playing with the hair thing. It won't be back anytime soon, unfortunately. We'll see), and CharmedSerenity3 (Welcome back!). Thanks to much to all of my readers/watchers as well!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its themes, characters, concepts or etc.

* * *

Guardians of Destiny  
Chapter 1

The further she ran, the more she realized hadn't eaten in hours. Her mind drifted to sitting at the arcade in front of one of Motoki's chocolate mudslides. The whole gang would be there. Makoto would be busy trying to steal Motoki's recipe. Motoki would be too busy making out with Minako to notice. Mamoru would try to distract her by calling her names while he ate her dessert. Her mind continued to drift as she mindlessly ran through what seemed to be the world's ugliest forest. Every tree on this planet was dead. How long had she been on this dreadful place? Hours? Days? Weeks? Time seemed to become a blur. All she knew is that her heart had been burning for eternity, searching for her senshi and a glimpse of her long lost lover. She knew she was at a major disadvantage without knowing where she was going. She could have been running around in circles. Just as she allowed her mind to resonate with the possibility of being in the same area she was in before, she was met with a sign. Unfortunately for her, the sign came in the form of an abnormally large fireball. "Shit." The blonde groaned before falling to the ground. The heat from the flames slowly disappeared and she found her back scorched with burns.

"Usagi?" Blue eyes met amethyst ones head on. For the first time in her life, she was relieved to have first degree burns.

"Nice to see you as well, Sailor Pyromaniac. Are there any other body parts of mines you would like to fry into a bloody pulp?" The blonde on the ground's voice asked, dripping with sarcasm. The raven-haired guardian on Mars only rolled her eyes before helping the smaller girl find her footing.

"Sorry about that. I've been getting attacked randomly for the past few days. Since I got split up from Jupiter, things have been hell. Speaking of hell, what happened to your hair? You are about two shades from white and many inches short." Sailor Mars allowed her gloved fingers to dance over the short locks of Usagi's hair, or what was left of it.

"I'm glad to see you haven't gone blind. Although, thanks for letting me know that I can't sustain a decent blonde shade on this damned planet. What do you mean you were split up? Have you heard from anyone else?" Usagi asked.

"I didn't know you were into S&M either." Mars commented, flicking her finger in between Usagi's bare cleavage.

"Cut it out!" Usagi growled, using her hands to cover her chest.

"Mamoru would be happy to see that. Good job, Usa." Mars laughed, slapping the younger girl's butt. Usagi only met her with a deeper growl.

"You're not helping me! Tell me what the hell happened!" Usagi commanded with her voice louder than usual. Mars only sighed, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well, from the beginning now…"

* * *

"Deep Submerge!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The two attacks engulfed the soldiers before two water senshi, making the group of soldiers charging towards them disappear. "Ugh, thank goodness they were weaker than the last group." The taller sea green-haired senshi stated as she fell against a tree.

"Agreed. This is getting ridiculous." The blue-haired senshi of Mercury agreed as she allowed herself to rest. "I don't know how long we can keep this up. My computer isn't reading anything accurately. Every time I attempt to scan these soldiers, nothing comes up. It's almost as if they are a figment of our imagination. I would believe this theory if it weren't for the giant scar on my thigh from one of their swords. They have to be here." The older girl only sighed as she leaned her head back, looking deep into space.

"I don't know much further we will have travel before we run into someone else. I'm starting to fade fast." She admitted to her ally.

"Same here, Neptune. We need to find someone else or we'll die here." Mercury said quietly.

"Well at least I get to die with the least annoying of the Inner Senshi." Neptune joked.

* * *

"Kill me now." Uranus mumbled as she hiked through the steep hills of a mountain. She moved at a steady pace, hoping to encounter some type of lead. She also hoped she could lose the girl she was paired with. No matter how quick she moved, the girl flawlessly kept up with her lead.

"Why are we moving so quickly? No one is clearly around for miles." The younger blonde whined. Uranus turned to the leader of the Inner Senshi, wondering how she claimed the title. For the past few hours the girl seemed to whine about everything. She was tired. She was hungry. She was cold. She was hot. She missed her boyfriend. All of the nonsensical chatter made Uranus wish she could drive a bullet through her own skull.

"We have to hope that we get high enough to been seen or see someone else." Uranus explained, for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past ten minutes.

"I'm exhausted, Uranus. I will die before we even get to the top." Sailor Venus sighed, placing her hand on her hip. Uranus clinched her fist, mentally reminding herself that they were on the same team.

"I know. You have told me over and over and over. The sooner we get to the top is the sooner you can rest your little perfect ass off." Uranus growled through her clinched teeth.

"Aww, you're so sweet Uranus but I'm not a lesbian. Nice of you to notice my ass though." Sailor Venus winked as she patted the older girl on the top of her head. Before Uranus could utter a retort, the senshi of love was already climbing past her.

* * *

"I sense the Princess is close by. We shouldn't be too far away from her now." Sailor Pluto stood tall, clutching her staff in her hands.

"Thank goodness. I'm exhausted." The senshi beside her stated. Sailor Pluto glanced over at Sailor Jupiter, who was wiping beads of sweat from her forehead. She acknowledged some time before that Jupiter's reaction to the planet's atmosphere was less than pleasant. They were both lucky to have fared well with the enemy. The thought of Jupiter fighting in the condition she was in made her nervous. "I wonder how the others are holding up."

"From what I can tell, everyone is fine. I can't get a clear lock on the Prince though." Pluto said, her voice filled with concern. Jupiter broke out into a coughing fit, making Pluto's worry increase. "We need his help."

"I'll be fine. I just need to get accustomed to the way things are here." Jupiter said in between coughs.

"I don't want to take my chances. Let's go." Pluto said.

* * *

"You don't talk much." Mamoru's voice broke the silence between him and the senshi of destruction. He followed closely behind Sailor Saturn as they walked through a dead forest. He noticed how easily the girl walked through the fallen branches. She was the youngest of the group, but she was one of the most mature. She didn't talk much. The few enemies they ran into she destroyed with a swing of her glaive. Not receiving a response from the girl, Mamoru sighed once more. "What do I have to do to get you to talk to me? I don't bite, I promise."

"My mission is to protect not to converse." The younger girl replied.

"Well, that's a start. How old are you?" Mamoru asked.

"Older than you think I am."

"What do you do for fun?"

"I don't have fun."

"What's your favorite scary movie?" Mamoru was met with the blade of the glaive and dark purple eyes glaring at him.

"I don't remember you being so inquisitive. We are on a mission, Endymion. Focus." Her voice was stern and Mamoru swallowed hard.

"Sorry, I'll shut up now." He mumbled as the girl turned her back towards him once more.

"I am a fan of the Ju-On series." Sailor Saturn's quiet answer brought a smile to Mamoru's face. They continued their walk in silence.

* * *

Usagi sat beside Sailor Mars, speechless. "So you have no idea if anyone is still alive?" She asked. Mars nodded as the blonde hugged her knees. "We have to find someone else, kill Eos, and get the hell off of this planet."

"Eos? I thought she's been dead for centuries. We're here for her?" Mars asked. Usagi only nodded in response. "So that's the fire I have been feeling in this planet's core. Do you think we stand a chance?"

"I will take care of it. No matter what happens, you make sure Mamoru gets off this planet, got it?" Usagi asked.

"This isn't a suicide mission." Mars responded. "I'm not leaving this planet without you both. I never got a chance to say thank you for letting me back on the team."

"Let's not talk about it. Besides, I missed being burned alive for absolutely no reason." Usagi smiled. The quiet moment between them was short as a barrage of arrows were shot in their direction. Mars quickly jumped to her feet, standing in front of Usagi. Both girls watched as a small group of Eosian soldiers made their way towards them. "You know, for a dead planet, I'm finding these guys to be in a strange abundance."

"I agree. Something isn't right about these soldiers. They seem so dead in the eyes." Mars commented as she dodged an arrow headed for her head. "Regardless, this is a small batch. I can take them. We need you to keep your strength. Something Pluto said about Cosmos's power being unfiltered."

"I would agree with you if it weren't for the ugly thing behind us." Usagi's voice caught Mars's attention. She turned around to see a twenty foot tall gladiator, yielding a large sword.

"That may be a problem." Sailor Mars stated as grabbed Usagi's hand and began to run deeper into the forest.

"What are you doing? I can take that on!" Usagi yelled, unable to break away from Mars's grip. The girl ran at top speed, avoiding arrows being shot at them.

"We will need you for later. Don't you listen? We need to find somebody else who can help us get rid of this thing." Mars commented as the giant gladiator began to chase after them. She stopped in her tracks, whipping Usagi's body against the ground as the gladiator began to spit fire from his mouth. "Let's fight fire with fire. Fire Soul Bird!" The senshi of Mars shot a phoenix of fire from her fingers which hit the giant directly in his face. He yelled in response, stomping his foot into the ground. Usagi attempted to steady herself as the ground shook. She made a mental note to kill Mars after they got rid of this thing. The gladiator opened its mouth to spit a steady stream of fire headed towards the girls. Mars stood above Usagi, unable to think of a plan. If she couldn't kill it, she would die trying. She closed her eyes, awaiting for the the flames to engulf her.

"Silence Wall!" Mars opened her eyes to see the flames deflect from a wall of power surrounding them. She turned to see Sailor Saturn standing beside her, holding her glaive steady to control the wall.

"You're alive!" Mars smiled. Saturn smiled in response.

"I brought a present." Saturn stated as Mamoru joined them. He leaned over on his knees, attempting to catch his breath.

"Why did you run so fast?" He gasped in between each breath. He finally stood up to study the three girls before him. "Holy shit, is that you Usagi?"

* * *

**I love how late Mamoru is to the party. I hope you enjoyed! Many questions to be answered as the story develops, don't worry.**


End file.
